Allena Walker's Man's Name is Yuu Kanda
by DGMLover12564
Summary: Allena is pregnant. Twins, says Head Nurse. And just when the Holy war seems to be dying down, another small conflict pops up. But small turns big as the years roll by. They are surprised by one girl & one boy. The girl has white hair with natural black streaks, and the boy has black hair with white streaks. But what surprises do fate hold for this family? KandaXFem!Allen with sex
1. Chapter 1: Surprises Surprises

Hey everyone!

Oh la la, new story...

I wonder what it's about...

I know I haven't been updating ADL as much as I said I would, but... That's because I was working on this!

Hope u all like it, and... don't forget to review!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kanda Yuu, YOU BLOODY GIT!" Allena's voice echoed through their home's halls.

Kanda heard the Moyashi's yells, but only ignored her with a roll of his cobalt eyes. He continued with his training, but was forced to stop as he sensed a presence near him. He took of his blindfold, and he saw he was about to lop off the Moyashi's head. And she was fuming.

Hm, he thought, she's cute when she's mad.

"What, Moyashi?" He asked coldly.

"What what?" She demanded.

Lavi, who had the misfortune of being in the training room, stopped his training with a wooden sword, turned to the pair, joked good-naturedly "What what what?" The couple fixed him with a death glare.

Lavi gulped; sweat dropping along the way, sensing danger. Getting the message, he choked out, "Yep, gotta go... I'll leave you two alone." He dashed off after another incoherent sentence. Kanda made out the words "panda" and "hair".

Ha, Kanda thought, serves him right. That was... until he looked back to Allena. Only three words came to Kanda's head:  
Angry.  
Livid.  
Extremely cute.

Okay, so four words, but still. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her cheeks puffed, with her waist length pure white hair slightly messy, as if she had ran all the way from their rooms almost five floors up. She probably had. And all just to yell at him.

Yanking him by the wrist, she pull-dragged him all the way back to their room that they were um... discreetly... sharing. There, she dropped his hand like it was a poison.

Her eyes suddenly swelled up with the tears she knew she could no longer hide. They fell unstoppably.

Kanda just stood there, waiting for her to finish. They both knew he was not a hugger, no matter the situation. Allena grabbed a handful of tissues out of the box and dried her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, his tone soft.

She straightened up and took a deep breath. "Urgh" she groaned at his stupidity- and indifference.

Sometimes she wondered why she liked him. She looked back at him and saw his blank face. "Oh my god, you really don't know." She walked in tiny circles, wondering on the best way to tell the swordsman. A minute and a whole lot of foot tapping (courtesy of Kanda) later, she took a deep breath. And another. And yet another. "Urgh" she groaned again, head in her hands. Another two circles. She finally composed herself and looked straight into his beautiful cobalt eyes. Kanda had known her long enough to know that it was something very important, and had to be concerning the two of them. In the span of a few seconds, Kanda's mind whirred, thinking back on the last week and a half (or so), thinking about what he might have done wrong to upset her this much.

"I'm pregnant."

So THAT was it, Kanda thought.  
Before the real meaning sunk in.

Staring.

That was all Kanda could do.

Really.

He almost couldn't choke the word out.

"What?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hi again everyone!

I know, new story out of the blue...

The thing is, I've been working I this for some time.

Annie Matsukaze, plz don't kill me like an angry woman with a shotgun!

*runs to hide in corner, and calls in Thor to save me*

Sorroiiieeeeee, new avengers obsession...

And it started like, last week XD

Don't blame me! *points at two-year-old cousin*  
He came to our family party yesterday in avengers shoes!

Really, too cute XD

Bye ppl!

*Runs away, yelling about not wanting to do English essay...*

Thor: sigh, the Lady won't do it, so I shall, R&R! (Hahah lol, can't imagine Chris Hemsworth doing that) Flames are allowed, but not too harsh lest you crush her spirits...

Lover-Chan: I drink spirits? O.o

Thor: ... No

Lover-Chan: lest you destroy my self-esteem and stuff like that.  
*faints dramatically*


	2. Chapter 2: The Move

Chapter 2: Allena Walker's man's name is Yuu Kanda

Heyy everyone! Here's a new chapter!  
I'm trying to make these chapters longer and update slower, or shorter and faster. You pick, review and tell me. *angel face*

And a big jar of cookies and an even bigger hug to Annie Matzukaze for being the first reviewer!

I'm going to unveil a lot of background information in this chapter, so none of you are left going 'wtf..?' Halfway through the first paragraph... ^^'  
I've also decides to do point-of-views, so all you awesome people know what's going on through the characters' heads. And it's more fun (funner..?) to play around with how they see things.

I've also decides that my ending author notes will be continuous (if u remeber what happens with Thor and you want to read more stuff like that). If you don't like that idea, tough, I'm still going to do it, and you can just ignore it XD  
It will continue until it says in big bold letters 'THE END' or some thing like that... Yeah...

Ok, I've done my day's duty of bugging ppl by blabbering, so...yep you guessed it... ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2  
Lavi's point of view:

After Allena and Yuu-chan kicked me out of the training room, I handed to the library, where I knew Gramps would be. Just as I entered though, I felt a sharp jolt in my head. I staggered back, startled. A heavy textbook fell to the floor, landing right on my left foot.

"Baka Lavi! I told you to come here over one hour ago! Where were you?" The fury was evident in his aged voice.

One hand was carefully rubbing my poor abused head, my right foot pushing against my left one, hoping to ease the ache, while the rest of me leaned down to carefully pick up the text book, checking for damage. I then gently placed the old textbook on a shelf.

" Sorry, Gramps, I was training with Yuu. Got a bit carried away..." I scratched the back of my head, the part that wasn't throbbing, and smiled an apologetic smile, hoping it would decrease the bar on his inner angry meter.

Gramps eventually sighed and let it pass. I had a feeling I knew exactly what was going through his head this very moment. 'JUST. THIS. TIME. '

Eh, I was probably right, being the awesome me! (YAY!) I sat down and leaned my head against my palm, my elbow proppelled against

"Baka! Pay attention!" Gramps yelled, straight into my ear.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I yelped. He glared at me for a while, then turned away. I sighed, and started to unpack more boxes. I stopped for a second, and looked around. We were in the new headquarters. It started a week ago, when Komui burst into the training room, where all of the exorcists were. He started to ramble, his words scrambled together. All I caught were words like, "headquarters, paint, paper, Reever!" (or maybe I was making that up..? I dunno)

But I know for sure that his last words were "Leverrier's decision. All exorcists and staff are to stop what they are doing and start packing. Right. Now. We're leaving in five days." With that said, he left the room. Probably to tell the rest of Headquarters. I mean, c'mon, have you seen this place? It's huge!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Flashback:  
Lavi's point of view:

"Leverrier's decision. All exorcists and staff are to stop what they are doing and start packing. Right. Now. We're leaving in five days."

One scientist, Sam, I think his name was, started to choke on air. "F-five days? To pack this place up?! Noooo... We need more time..." He started to walk around like a zombie, trying to calculate something. He was muttering random words and numbers. A smart zombie then. Probably trying to figure out how long it would really take to pack all of HQ. Suddenly he shouted out "163!" He ran out the door, screaming, "What am I doing here? I have to help pack!"

I sweat dropped.

Eh, no wonder Komui was in a hurry...

But I didn't understand it. Why would Leverrier want is to get a new headquarters when the war was finally starting to end? What was he planning? I shrugged it off for the time being and made a mental note to talk to Gramps about it later on.

A few hours later, the sun set, and Gramps and I headed to the library. I looked around. I saw almost every, if not all the scientists scrambling all over the library, throwing books into crates. Gramps looked up from the papers he was stacking and growled. He went over to them and started yelling at them to respect books that were older that they were. A few passerby-ers could not help but to laugh at the faces of those who were on the other side of Gramps's hollering. I allowed myself a small smile as I took over his job of stacking papers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Komui's point of view:  
(still in flashback!)

Making a beeline for the training room, my legs carried me as fast as I could. Opening the door, I started to repeat my tirade. All the exorcists inside had on confused faces. In any other situation, I would've repeated it, slowly, but I had no time. I had to alert the whole Headquarters. I mean, c'mon, this place is huge!

Just an hour ago, Leverrier had burst into my office, where I was doing some paperwork, (Really I was!) and demanded that I shift out head quarters into a new building within 3 days. Of course, I had to say SOMETHING! Three days? Really, that man! In the end, I got him to agree to five days.

Pfft. Like that was going to help. I thought as I rushed to fifth laboratory. I had to alert everyone. Pronto.

END FLASHBACK!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Lavi's point of view:  
(Present day)

I had never really gotten the chance to ask the old man about Levverier's tactics, but now I had some spare time on my hands. WELL, I thought, HERE GOES NOTHING...

"Hey Gramps-" I started.

"I don't know."

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"I don't know why Leverrier wanted us to get a new headquarters, but that man is planning something." Gramps turned back to unpacking the books.

"Was it that obvious?" I murmured.

He looked at me for a split second, then continued his work. "Not at first, but you'd been staring at the same blank sheet of paper for ten minutes, Baka."

I sighed, there was no way to escape the old man...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

YAY! Another chapter! I know I know, only 1,255 words

Who's awesome? Meeee!

Cuz I'm doing this at school, and the teacher isn't even suspecting me ^^

I swear, that the only good part of being teachers pet. The rest is all rubbish X(

And here is the continue-ing author note ending thingo (cool new name, or what?) :

Thor gets out his phone. (?!)  
"Hello, Jane, I was wondering of you were free tonite...  
*walks away, not sparing me another glance*  
Lover-chan peeks open one eye  
"Wait, Thor, this is where you carry me to my room!"  
Runs after him

That's all folks!  
(Awww, I miss Bugs Bunny!)

Byee~


	3. Chapter 3: Many a Haunted Past

Chapter 3: Allena Walker's man's name is Yuu Kanda

Hallelujah! (Haliluya!) I finally got this chapter out!

Hiiiieeee...

Hehehe

Soooo, long time?

Plz don't kill me... :(

I had exams! So my parents took away my bloody phone AND laptop! I'm sooo sorrryyyy!

Sooo, ummm, I'll be posting tiny chapters every week or so. Maybe.

Or SLIGHTLY longer ones every two weeks...

**MUST READ!**

I've decided not to put all the events in order, cuz that'll just be boring. So in this chappie, Lenalee still has her long hair, even though if I followed the manga, she would have had freshly burnt off hair.

But check it out! 535 views! Eeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp!

Hahhahaa, hyperventilating here...!

My throat is all weird and my voice is sooo squeaky!

**Another must read!**

One last thing, cousin-chan is a girl, though o accidentally wrote the whole damn chapter with cousin-chan as a boy, I had to find every single one, and replace it. God, that took FOREVER and it kept pissing me off so much!

So if you find any text which refers to cousin-chan as a boy, plz tell me!

_**On with the story:**_

**Lenalee's Point of View:**

Coming back from a mission at 3:30 in the morning, I expected all to be quiet. All I wanted was a good, hot shower, a good meal, and a couple of warm blankets. I truly, honest to God, didn't expect chaos to be the first thing to reach my ears as soon as the hidden elevator had taken me up the cliff. I saw Nii-san, and walked over to him. He barely spared me a glance as he was futilely shifting though papers, putting them in boxes with various names.

"Nii-san!" I exclaimed, shock taking over me, "What's happening?"

"Oh! Lenalee!" he straightened up, "I'm sorry, but I'm needed elsewhere. Leverrier has told us we are leaving for a new Head Quarters in five days." he turned away, then turned again, shifted all his papers to one hand and gave me a bone-crushing, one-armed hug. "Welcome home sweetheart..." he whispered into my ear. I hugged him back, confusion clouding my mind. I couldn't understand it, why were we shifting? It had only been six months after we shifted from the old one. Then again, the chances that everyone in headquarters was also following orders blindly were very high, and it comforted me, strangely.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I ended up helping the science team pack boxes and boxes of God knows what.

When I took a break, I practically flew to my room to take a shower. The soothing hot water running down my body calmed me down from my last fight. When finally, all the dirt and blood was off my body, I stepped out and wrapped myself in two fluffy towels. I thought about my previous mission as I put on my usual uniform, a long-sleeved shirt with a mini skirt. It had been fairly simple, and I went alone. The usual, get the innocence, fight the Akuma, come back home. I had been away for a week. And then I turned to one of the two things that had been bothering me. One, of course, was the shift. The second though, had happened o the mission. When the Akuma had ambushed me (like really, did they have no other tactic?), I activated my innocence like usual, but even though I used the same amount of energy, the force against my opponent had been greater. A sudden thought, what if my synchro rate had increased? I smiled. 86% wasn't that bad, but there was always space for improvement. The higher my synchro rate, the faster Leverrier would leave me alone. Just the thought of him sent me into panic… the memories haunt me to this day. I quickly sat down. I was starting to get dizzy…Oh, God, not again….

**FLASHBACK:**

I ducked into a small hallway, searching for an escape route. I heard sharp footsteps behind me. I turned around, just to find a dead end. Why did they make these dead ends? I almost ran toward it, hoping my eyes were lying, when a hand roughly grabbed my collar. I shrieked, thinking that this was the end of me, that Leverrier had caught me and was going to kill me, and a firm hand was placed above me mouth. I stilled, my eyes the size of dinner plates, and my attacker turned me around. When I saw Head Nurse, I started to calm down; my eyes went down to normal. I calmed down, and slowly shifted my head backwards so I could breathe. All the pain from my scrapes and bruises returned in heavy waves at the dismissal of the adrenaline. She crouched down, on her knees, and hugged me. I hugged back, not wanting to let go. All too soon, she let go and pulled me to my feet. Then she heard another set of footsteps from behind her. She pushed me roughly behind her skirts, and turned around. I didn't have the courage to peep out from behind, fearing the worst. I was right; Leverrier's voice rang out, loud and sharp. The very voice that had been yelling in my ear and ordering scientists to force me to activate my innocence. I covered my ears with my hands, careful my elbows would not protrude from Head Nurse's shadow.

"Head Nurse Magrudy, do know where Exorcist Lenalee Lee is?" I could hear the sneer in his voice. But I knew the Head Nurse was stronger than me, she could face him, she wouldn't dent. A tear rolled down my cheek, stinging a deep cut on it. I cringed, but wiped the tear away, trying to focus on breathing. Crying would get me nowhere but in trouble. Slowly, a strange sense of calm crept over me. I heard Head Nurse saying in an equally stern voice.

"No Inspector, I don't, have you checked your labs, or, in better words, your 'torture chambers'? "

"Head Nurse, you will do well to remember your place!" the male screeched. A pause, in which that wretched man took a breath. "If you receive any information on her location, you have orders to report it!" Head Nurse snorted.

I looked up, and saw Head Nurse lift her head. "Inspector, you have been monitoring her for 7 years, wouldn't you know her escape patterns by now?" Her hands crept behind her back, where she grasped mine. I understood, and stood up from the floor, and started walking away from her, hoping I didn't interpret it wrong. Luckily, she turned around, and started to walk in long strides in my direction, keeping me hidden from that man in her shadow.

Once reaching the infirmary, she lifted me and placed me firmly on a bed. She silently began to disinfect the wounds and dress them. By the time she finished wrapping the last of the bandages around my 10-year-old self, the bruises had colored themselves a nasty purple and black. She frowned at them gently placing an icepack on my head, taking one of my hands and letting it rest on top of the pack, the another ice and my second hand on my knee. Only then did she meet my eyes and ask the very question I had been praying she wouldn't ask.

"What happened?" her eyes held no room for me to reject answering.

I looked down, those eyes holding too much apprehension for me in my battered state right now. I took a deep breath and began to explain. All those needles of silver liquid injected in me, and the shocks, the yells. The looks of disgust, the insults…. All of it, by the end, I was weeping bitterly. It just hurt so much, and not just my arms or legs, like usual, it hurt everywhere. I wanted to escape, I told Head Nurse, I wanted to be free. No more boots weighing me down, no more torture. It had been going on ever since I was three. I was ten now, for God's sake! When was it going to stop? I wanted to see my brother again. I barely remember him, only how he always seems to smell like coffee and crisp, fresh paper. I don't remember his face, nothing... Just that one scent, which I hung on to in my deepest and darkest hours. Today was my birthday, I knew because I had gotten post this morning. A simple card fell out, from Nii-san. It said that he wished me a happy birthday, that he would be there soon, that his superiors had told he was coming to Headquarters soon, very soon. As soon as a week even. I had gotten so happy, so damn happy…. But now I was shaking pitifully in Head Nurse's arms. Those arms that I had often fallen asleep in, exhausted of crying. Those arms of hers held so much warmth; I loved to just stay in them.

Kanda had also helped me a lot, more than I could ever ask for. I just went to him and sat on his bed, telling him about what had happened. Recently, he had also started sharing some of his stories, and halfway through any of them, I would stop crying for me, and I would start for him. I couldn't stop it, he had a past that was much worse than mine, and it made me feel horrid to be complaining for myself. I once told him that, and he said very firmly that no one deserved it, no matter how bad, that all kids should be at home, with parents. He choked on the last word… which made me wonder whether he had parents. I asked Head Nurse about it, but she looked at me, the frown and lines between her eyes began to cease existing, her face shifted completely to a look I rarely saw on her, a sad smile, and told me it wasn't her place to tell me. I thought about it for a while, but then I realized that she was right and that I should've asked Kanda directly. I hadn't realized that I had said it out loud until Nurse turned around and gave me a relieved smile. It was in that moment that I noticed what a beautiful smile she had. She had been quite young, only in her 30s. I asked him about it, and instantly regretted it. I saw sadness flash in his eyes, replaced immediately by raw fury. He started yelling that it wasn't any of my business and asked me why the hell I'd been stupid enough to even think that I would get an answer. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and I tried as hard as I could not to let a single tear fall. I was successful until he stopped suddenly, realizing with a jolt what he had just said. His own cobalt eyes widened in shock at his own words, and he reached forward his hand. He shakily touched my shoulder, trying to calm me down, or himself, I didn't know. I just knew that Kanda was angry and it was my fault, and I was probably a wicked child to even think of it. He started stuttering, "Lenalee, I'm so sorry..." I looked down, too numb to take in what he was saying, just replaying those words in my head. "Lenalee, please look at me, I didn't mean it, I swear, I just, just…" Suddenly, I felt my body being pulled forward. I screamed, thinking he was going to hit me. Instead, I felt warmth all around me, and in that one moment, I felt utterly safe, just like how Head Nurse made me feel. I widened my eyes, Kanda was hugging me.

**Kanda** was hugging me.

Kanda was **hugging** me.

Kanda was hugging **me**.

I tugged my arms out from between us, crossed across my chest, and slowly, hesitantly, but still moving them, around his neck.

And the tears began to fall, onto Kanda's shoulder. How long we stood there, I wasn't sure, but it was all okay, Kanda hadn't meant it. Maybe he had a worse childhood than he let on, which would be saying a lot. Maybe he was still dealing with the pain. Maybe he was still recovering. It was alright, I would wait, wait for the story of his childhood that was killing me with curiosity.

**End Flashback!**

**Lenalee's POV:**

I saw shaking, on the floor, my long wet locks tangled around my body, and someone was knocking at my door.

**Annie's POV: **

_C'mon Annie, you can do this, you have come this far, you can complete it. _I pushed myself so my weight was on two feet and one hand, and used my now aching arm to lift myself onto the top of the tower. Yes, I had made it. I looked up. Against the night sky, the tower looked like a piece of art, not like a place where people called home. People who were like me. People who were… different, but the same. I looked at the perfection of the blending in of the tower against the vast black abyss and smiled. The Black Religious Order stood, tall and proud, in front of my very two eyes. I smiled, tears in my eyes.

**Komui's POV:**

Supervisor! Supervisor!" Reever, that Australian idiot, ran up to me and shoved a paper in my face. So close was it that I had to cross my eyes to even try to see what he was shoving. I casually plucked the paper out of his hand and read it. It was a letter from central, trying and failing to ask, it came off more as demanded, that we hurry in our shift to the new Head Quarters. I had written to them, saying that with all due respects, we really did need much more time than just 5 days, even though that was what Leverrier and I had agreed on.

Suddenly, Cash ran up to me, skitted into a stop two inches away from me, and the words that came out of her mouth were, "Supervisor, we have a problem." There was a grave look on her face, so I went with her immediately to the Monitoring and Security room. I saw a hand, reaching up, then collapsing, rising and collapsing. Instantly I thought _Akuma_, that was too stupid to climb the cliff instead of just flying. Third time lucky, the hand found a protruding rock. It pulled itself up, only to show a girl, in her mid teens, wearing a white dress. She hauled her legs up, and just lay on the ground, chest rising and falling dramatically. When her breathing finally stabled, she stood up, dusted off her dress, and started to walk toward the gate.

**Annie's POV:**

I stood up, and black spots appeared before my eyes. I hadn't eaten or drank in days, and I was exhausted. The reason I was here had a whole story, starting out when I had lost my cousin, at the time she had only been 5, me, 6. I had been mature for my age, which was all good because it meant that I could take care of her. If she was still alive, she would've been 15. I had just turned 16, last month. I had been searching for her ever since I had lost her at that carnival 10 years ago. It was a long story, but hell, with my tiny steps toward the tower; I had a lot of time.

**Flashback:**

I was freaking out, badly. And that was not good. My precious cousin had disappeared! My poor 5-year –old only relative I had left! What was I going to do? I had stolen some money, and was buying some food for her and me. I was supposed to be her guardian! I promised mother! If I lost her, I would have nothing left. Mother, Father, all my uncles, all my aunts, they had all died, but Mother never told me how. She was the last to die. And the worst part was that it had been right in front of me. Two big gray metal things had popped out of nowhere, and they shot guns that had purple bullets, like lasers. It hit all my family, Mother says. Cousin, I, and Mother had been in hiding, talking to us as quietly as possible, making us promise and swear to protect each other and never leave each other at any cost. But they heard us, and they shot Mother. Then they disappeared. They didn't shoot us. Why hadn't they? We would've been spared the pain, the agony, all of that.

Tears formed in my eyes, remembering that painful day. We ran for it, and eventually an underground organization found us and took care of us. Then one day, Cousin and I had decided to go to the annual carnival. It was free to get in, so why not? It was one of those carnivals where the performers were all one family, so they had let us in, even thought we had no adult with us. The performances were great, and they gave out lots of free food, which we stuffed in our pockets for the others back 'home'. That was our policy, when we got food, free or not, we had to save some for each other and the ones who weren't there. That was the way we all bonded, the way we all became a family. When I turned around, a handful of sweets in my hand, more stuffed in all of my pockets, I couldn't spot Cousin-chan. Crap. What was I going to do? I searched and searched till the sun went down, but I couldn't find her. What if someone had captured her? What if they killed her and cut her open and ate her liver for lunch? There was a little voice in my head that was really annoying, saying that I should ask around. But I didn't listen to it; my brain was too filled with panic.

Finally, I listened to that voice, only because it was becoming extremely and unbearably annoying. I asked all the performers if they had seen her, and I described her. They all shook their heads, and one even offered to help me and keep an eye out for her. I looked at the performer, the lady who did all those cartwheels, strangely, asking "why would Cousin-chan want an eye?" the lady laughed, and explained. "No, no, I'm not giving her an eye, I'm just asking if I should look for her, and tell you if I find her." I nodded, happiness sparkling in my tear-filled eyes.

**ALMOST 10 years later (9 ¾) ****still in flashback****: **

I found myself in the carnival that I had lost my cousin in almost ten years ago. I did this every year. I had this theory that Cousin-chan might've traveled, somewhere, anywhere. The people at the carnival knew me, by name, as did most of the regulars. I had even been offered a job there, to travel the world, but I had declined. I had been only 13 at the time they had offered it to me. Now I was a month away from 16. As I walked in, I waved to the knife-juggler, who had come in three years ago. He was a nice lad, around 18, with short brown hair that was slightly curly. His name was Mark. Last year, when he came here for the annual performances, he had a huge bandage all around his chest, and I could tell because he insisted on leaving his shirt buttons open, that little flirt. When I asked him what had happened, he said with a giant smile on his face that he and his brother, Jacob, had been sparring with swords, and well, he wasn't careful enough. Today, he smiled and nodded at me. I felt something was off about him, but I didn't really bother asking about it. As I walked around aimlessly, I spotted a new booth, _Madame Zaroni's Crystal Ball_. I knew it was probably a rip-off, but I decided to take a look. Tanya, the cartwheel girl, (who was still here, even after all those years) was inside. The second I stepped in, she gave a wide smile and rushed to me, giving me a bear hug.

"Oh my Goodness! Annie! How ARE you? Look at how much you've grown!"

I laughed and hugged her tightly. "I'm good, Tanya, I'm good! I saw that you had this new booth so I decided to check it out." I flashed the lady with the crystal ball, probably Madame Zaroni, a smile. No point in having a bad first impression. Then I looked back at Tanya, who was biting her bottom lip. It meant that she was hiding something from me.

"What is it Tanya? You look troubled, what happened?" I asked, a concerned look on my face.

"It's… about…" She took a deep breath. "It's about Jacob"

I gasped. "Jacob? Why? What happened? Is he okay? Please tell me he's not hurt!"

_Again!_ I added in my head, but I was smart enough not to say it out loud. Jacob was Tanya's fiancé. He too worked at the carnival. He and his brother were one of those random hires that seemed to be happening more and more often. At first the carnival started out as one big family together, but as some got old, or died, they had to replace, so they hired people. And even though some of them hated the idea, they didn't have a choice. Jacob had worked in the lion ring. The stupid guy kept getting hurt in there, from minor stuff like bruises and cuts to more serious stuff like bites or broken bones, continuously scaring the shit out of poor Tanya. But you couldn't help but love the guy. He was funny, smart, good-looking, and always telling _horrible_ jokes.

Tanya closed her eyes. "He...he proposed, with my parents' permission, of course." She didn't say anything after that. I didn't get it, why did she look like she was going to cry when the love of her life had proposed to her? So I was about to ask, but then it hit me, like a five ton bull. I have no idea what the hell was wrong with me, but I asked, "And?"

Tanya looked at me like I was crazy, then she told me that she had accepted. I asked her how long ago this had happened; I got the answer 'three weeks ago…'

"Tanya, what happened?" I asked, a firm edge to my voice. I knew she needed comfort, but I had to know what had happened.

"He… he died Annie, he's dead." I stared at her, not quite believing her. I thought that he had broken off the engagement for some reason. Jacob was a reasonable guy; he would have never proposed and then broken it off for another girl. God, I am so stupid, why didn't I see this coming? Then again, I've always tried to be an optimist…

"What?" I breathed out. Jacob, dead? A second later, the real meaning sunk in. No more playing around, no more fake-dagger throwing classes, no more bad jokes that everyone laughed at anyways… because the only one who could do all that… was dead. "How?" My eyes were starting to water up, and very quickly.

"I… I don't know… I wasn't there. His brother, Mark, said that he had been out to buy the ring with his cousin, Anna Maria, and a group gang had attacked him. They demanded that he hand over everything on him. He did, not wanting any trouble, but he hid the ring. Then they started to beat him up. She started screaming for help, but no one was there. It wasn't fair, ten against one. The ring box fell out, and the leader asked him why he didn't hand it over. Two others held him up so he wouldn't move. But…" her lips were quivering, and her eyes were letting out showers of tears. "But… he refused to speak. They beat him up, and eventually took out daggers and started to stab him."

I cried, shamelessly, in front of Tanya, in front of the new Madame Zaroni. How could they do that? What did Jacob do to deserve that?

"Anna Maria tried to intervene," Tanya continued, "But one of them pushed her away and took her into the alley right in front of that one. He tied up her hands and feet, and then he started undressing her. She was raped. He was so rough with the poor girl. And when that guy had done what he wanted to, he just went away, leaving her just like that, not wearing ANYTHING, on the cold, hard, dirty pavement, and five minutes later, another guy noticed her and came over, saying he wanted to as well. One by one, they ALL came, doing as they pleased and then leaving. All ten! Most came back for seconds, some, thirds… Oh, it was AWFUL!"

She was shaking and she was going hysterical, her sobs becoming more and more frequent. I forced her into a chair, trying to get her to shut up, but she went on.

"They started using different methods to keep her from passing out, slapping her, biting her, slamming her against the walls. They started cutting her! With the same daggers they used for Jacob. Poor Anna Maria was tortured for hours! As if that wasn't enough, they left Jacob where he was, unbound just her feet, and took her, SO IMMODESTLY, throughout the streets of London, to a shack they all lived in. She spent three days there, tied up the whole time, no food, no water, nothing, until one time, when the leader came back with another woman, he had it with her, and started getting so, so wanting, that he untied her and ordered that she respond properly, or that he would kill her, then hunt US down and kill us all. She had no choice. "

I had it up to here at that one; I put my hands firmly against Tanya's shoulders, and shook her gently, but meaningfully. "Tanya, if you don't stop, I'll leave. Please Tanya, stop!" My own sobs prevented me from saying more than a few words at a time.

"No, no Annie, you have to hear this, I want you to do me a favor" Her sobs were coming on so much, it was hard to understand her anymore. "I want you to track down these people, please, I want you to do that, and do SOMETHING to them, show them how much pain and conflict they have caused. Poor Anna Maria is in hospital right now, she is so weak, she can't even move. The doctors told us not to even dare raising our spirits that she will survive. She's so young, too young to have all this happening to her." I didn't care how old or young Anna Maria was, no one deserved that, and that should happen to no one. Tanya stopped for a minute, and I was praying so hard she wouldn't say anything else. But she did.

She shouted out, "The girl is only fifteen years old, for Christ's sake!" that made me stop. Fifteen? That would've, and could've been me! Even though I was only fifteen, I had hung out with the right people. I knew how to fight, and I would find and fight those bastards who did that to Jacob and Anna Maria.

After Tanya had calmed down a bit, she continued, "Anna Maria was so weak when she returned, wearing only a pair of stolen trousers and a shawl, that even Mark couldn't recognize her. When he did though, he came straight to me with her, but he didn't tell me the story, and then I went with them to Martha and Sam."

Martha and Sam were the owners and founders of the carnival. They had 7 kids, who were all performers.

"Martha heard the story once, and she was off to find something appropriate for Anna Maria to wear, then went straight to the hospital. Sam stayed back and tried, and kind of failed to comfort Mark and me. They were so understanding! They're paying for the hospital bills and the court hearings, and after that, they're going to offer her training and a job.

After that, she told me she had stuff to do, funeral arrangements and all, when I suddenly stopped her, a strange calm passed over me, and asked her is they had found his body. She shook her head. I nodded and turned to Madame Zaroni. I sat down in her chair and asked her to see if she could tell me anything about where to find those bastards. She asked me to cross her palm with silver, but Tanya shook her head, saying to let me have a free session. Madame Zaroni nodded, then asked me to give her my hands. I did so, and she started telling me my own life story, every detail accurate, down to what I was wearing the day I had lost Cousin-chan. 5 minutes later, she consulted her ball and told me that there were two things that were bothering my mind. One was Jacob's killers, and the other was Cousin-chan. She told me information about both. What she said were very vague ideas, and I was starting to suspect that she knew about whereabouts to find, or start looking, for Cousin-chan. All those doubts vanished when she told me that she had no idea how Cousin-chan looked. She then told me, without the crystal ball, that she had heard of a group that captured women, all between 12 and 30, whether they were with family or alone, and took them to the shack to do exactly what had been done to Anna Maria.

I walked out, happy, and angry. Not the best of combinations, but it felt adrenalating…

A month later, exactly on my birthday, the whole court case was over. We had won. I had caught the killers in a matter of days and taken them to the Stan family, the family running the circus. They kept thanking me over and over again, but I said I did it for Tanya. She was the only one, ten years ago, who instead of just sympathizing me, had offered me help. I had now returned the favor. Her whole family had only sympathized her, and I had helped her.

And I had found out about Cousin-chan along the way, which was a very very big bonus. Madame Zaroni hadn't given me a lot to work with, just small stuff from where she might have been over the last ten years, but she gave me only one, very big, very accurate location, which was where I would be able to find her.

Two words; Black Order.

**End Flashback!**

**Lenalee's POV:**

I stood up hurriedly, pushing my wet hair behind me, and rushed to open the door. There I found Kanda, in all his graceful glory, waiting impatiently at my door. I smiled unsurely at him, and he just ignored it and grunted out, "I have been knocking for over five minutes, where have you been?" His dark eyes were sharp and he was giving me a concerned-but-annoyed glare.

"Umm... Shower?" I said, hoping he would believe it. He didn't. His eyes narrowed, but he let it pass. Not wanting to have to explain, I changed the subject.

"So, what brings you here?"

He looked away. "Che, your stupid brother is screaming for you. He thinks you've been kidnapped or abducted because you've been away..." He glanced at the clock inside my room, "Twenty minutes."

I chuckled and told him that I just had to grab a rubber band and I would be right there. I dashed inside, snatched one from the dressing table, and walked outside, only to see Kanda turning and walking to lab 5. But just as we were reaching it, he took a sharp right turn and led me to the Monitoring and Security room. I had never been there before, and as I entered, I gasped. There were more computers and gadgets here than anywhere else in the Order!

I saw Nii-san waving me over, a wide smile on his face, and calmly walked over, tying a ponytail into my almost dry hair along the way.

He gave me a quick hug, and then got a serious look on his face, silently pointing to a screen on the wall. It showed a girl, in her mid teens, around 15 or 16, walking up the pathway to the Gate Keeper. She had a serious look on her face, like she was thinking about something. Just that second, she bumped into a statue of a screaming gargoyle, and jumped, letting out a small shriek at the statue. When she recomposed herself, she finally looked around, as if noticing how far she had gotten from the edge of the cliff for the first time. She walked quickly to the Gate Keeper, then started calling out "hello? Anybody here?" She had on a white dress, which had a low neck and no back. The dress had no sleeves, and it went down to her knees. Her stone white complexion complemented her long white hair, which reached her knees as well. There was something strange on her face, but the quality of the cameras was too bad to distinguish what exactly it was. Something… red? Or was it black? It was extremely challenging to guess.

"Why does she look like someone who has something to do with General Cross?" Nii-san muttered.

She walked to a red 'X' on the ground, which Nii-san marked so that returning exorcists knew where to stand so that Gate Keeper knew to scan them. In an instant, there was a light, which I knew as Gatekeeper's eyes. The girl shrieked, but didn't run away.

A second later, the light disappeared, and Gatekeeper boomed out "Safe. No virus" and went back to sleep. "Lena-chan…' Nii-san started, but I knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell me to check it out. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, all the way to the main entrance of HQ. This, mind you, was quite a long way.

Just before I opened the door to see the girl standing outside the gate, I took a deep breath.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hi everyone….

This is an EXTRA long chapter that I typed for u all…

My writing style has changed, as you guys can all probably tell…

I hope u all forgive me for taking so long…

For those of you who read A Daughter's love, you should know that I've put it on hiatus to focus on this story… yeah...

And NEW CHARACTER! Yahoooooo! (Well, many, but I doubt any of them will be mentioned again, who knows, maybe….) except for Annie…. She'll be there *evil smile*

She was actually my inspiration for this whole story... ^^'

Oh, and everything in this chapter is on-the-spot stuff, I didn't do any editing, so if you spot a mistake, plz tell me…

One last thing, cousin-chan is a girl, though I accidentally wrote the whole damn chapter with cousin-chan as a boy, I had to find every single one, and replace it. God, that took FOREVER and it kept pissing me off so much!

So if you find any text which refers to cousin-chan as a boy, plz tell me and pretend it says 'she' instead of 'he'! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Shall we?

Chapter 4:

Hi everyone!

HAPPY NEW YEARS' EVERYONE!

Ohhh, look! Only a week (sort of -.-')! And another chapter!

I just wanted to say something…

Annie Matsukaze is THE ONLY ONE who reviews on all chapters, on PM though…..

Plz plz plz leave me some reviews, it'll mean the WORLD to me :D :D

Anyways…. On with this story!

**Lenalee's POV:**

Just before I opened the door, I took a deep breath.

I let it out, and put a smile on my face. The heavy brass door opened with a hefty push, and night air rushed at me, pushing stray strands of hair away from my face.

I saw the girl only a few meters away, taking the tiniest steps ever. Her head was slightly lowered, as if she was thinking about something. Her hair went all the way down to her bum and was framing and covering her pale face from my sight. I started to walk toward her and she raised her head, noticing me. It was then that I realized what the 'mark' on her face was…

It was a blood red, starting at a pentacle above the girl's right eyebrow, down to her cheekbone, marring her eyelid, and then hooked slightly thicker to her chin.

Her eyes… were beautiful… a blue-grey…. Like rainy clouds…

I never really realized that I was staring until she spoke.

"Umm… hi, this is the Black Order, right?" I snapped out of my thoughts and shoved a bright smile on my face.

"Yes! This is the Holy Black Religious Order. My name is Lenalee. I am the Supervisor's assistant." I offered my hand, and she shook it gratefully. "My name is Annie, by the way."

I smiled; I liked that name. "Just a few questions I have to ask you, Annie, if you don't mind..." I trailed off, waiting for her answer. I got a nod and a small smile. "Well, first off, how do you know about this place?"

Her smile widened. "Someone told me that I would find my friend here."

"Oh… how did you know where to go to get to here?"

"I actually had to travel for around….. Six months I think..."

"Six months?" I asked in astonishment. True, the Order was hard to find, but not THAT hard… "Why that long?"

"Well, I started off with no money, so I had to work a lot to pay for expenses, and Europe's security systems are _bitches_…"

We were now on our way back to Nii-san's office, walking slowly. Scientists and staff walked past me, smiling and occasionally waving. I waved back.

"You really love this place don't you?" I heard Annie ask from next to me. I jumped, having completely forgotten about her.

"Ya I do… but I've also got really early and very bad memories about this place too" I racked my brain of another question to ask her.

"Oh… What do you mean..?"

I smiled "It's a story for another day, but you'll know soon enough." I smiled a confident smile at her, but inside I was wailing _NO! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER PERSON TO THINK I AM WEAK! _Just as we entered Nii-san's office, an ask-able question popped into my head. But now Nii-san was questioning her, so I left to get something to eat.

**Allena's POV (****fem Allen, for those of u who think this is new character, it's not):**

I had just told Kanda about my pregnancy, and we were talking about how we were going tell the rest of the Order. We decided that we would wait until the bump was relevant, and then tell them. Because 1. It would be too much hassle to tell them now; they would treat me like I would die if I got hurt, even in the slightest, and 2. What if I miscarried, how would they feel? Kanda pointed out that I would feel worse if I miscarried while everyone knew because I would feel like it was my fault because I wasn't careful enough. I tried to protest, but then I realized how true it was.

A few minutes later, Kanda's golem started buzzing like crazy. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! I love golems, they make life so easy, but all good things must have flaws. The problem with golems is that they work like an intercom system. The sender of the message can push the damn button as fast and as much as they want to, until the receiver picks up or at least responds to the call. There was only one person who would, or even COULD, buzz like that.

Komui.

He didn't usually call Kanda like that; usually it would be a simple buzz, knowing Kanda had keen ears that would pick up the sound immediately. He never called this crazily before. Kanda and I exchanges quick glances. What if it was important? What if someone was dying?

Okay okay, I was being melodramatic, I know, but still…!

We lived in a world where even the tiniest second mattered, because we might not even be alive the next.

Kanda picked it up quickly.

"What?" he demanded into the golem. A moment later, Komui-san's voice rang throughout the room.

"KANDA-KUNNNNNNN! HELP MEEEEEEE! LENALEE IS MISSING! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU KNOW WHERE-"

"Komui shut up!" Kanda yelled into the poor golem. The black contraption fluttered back a few inches, away from Kanda. He sighed and reached out to the golem, bringing it closer. Komui had stopped hollering words, and was whimpering pitifully on the other side of the line.

"What do you want Komui?" Kanda asked, his voice back to the normal baritone.

"Le-Lenalee is missing…" a pause, and Kanda sighed.

"Isn't she on a mission, you baka?" he asked.

"Nooooo, she came back earlyyyyy… she was helping me and the science teams pack for the move ever since she stepped back into Head Quarters..."

Kanda sighed again, this time out of frustration. "You idiot! She came back, from a 2 week long mission, probably exhausted, and she was helping you, and the science team, to pack potions and papers, and she went missing, and you don't know where she is?"

"No..." Komui replied.

"Not _a clue_ as to where she might have gone?"

"Not really…"

"God Komui, do you have any brains at all?"

I hit Kanda's arm, whispering, 'No need to insult!'

There was silence on the other end, where Komui was probably thinking over the idea of where she might have gone.

"Komui-" Kanda started again, but was cut off by a scream from the supervisor.

"OH MY GOD THEY HAVE TAKEN LENALEE!"

"Ummm..." Kanda wasn't really sure what to say. "Who has taken her?"

"Those new science team boys! Who knows what they could've done! What if THEY RAPED HER-" It was now Komui's turn to be cut off by a pissed-off Kanda.

"Komui, stop blabbering stupid stuff already! For God's sake, where on earth do you think she would be?"

A few moments. There was no answer from the other line.

"Komui, what does an exorcist do when they come back home?" I couldn't help but notice how he called Head Quarters 'home'. He had never done that before. I smiled. Kanda looked at her puzzled, but I shook my head, signaling that it would be hard for him to get it out of me. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the golem.

Komui didn't answer, so he sighed again and said very slowly, "Komui, unless you want her to completely overwork herself like usual, one would think that she would have gone to her room to rest, or at least to take a shower. But there," he paused to let it sink in, "Is where you have your problem Komui, you DON'T THINK."

"Kanda-kun?" Seriousness was slowly coming back into Komui's voice.

"What?"

"Could you please get her and tell her that she is needed?"

"Whatever"

"THAAAANK YOUUUUU KANDAAAA-KUNNNNNN!" All seriousness was gone, just when the couple thought he would be serious for once in his life, and you could practically _hear _the smile in his voice.

Kanda disconnected the connection before Komui could say anything else, not wanting to hear any more of that sister-complex's talk. I smiled, and he looked back at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothin'" I said.

He rolled his eyes again.

"I'm going to the Library, seeing if anyone need help packing anything." I continued.

He nodded, and closed the space between us to deliver a kiss on my forehead. "Be careful" he whispered, then left in search of Lenalee. I walked over to the bed and sat on it for a while, thinking. Then I suddenly remembered Timcampy. I hadn't seen him for quite a few hours now, come to think of it. I made a mental note to find him. I let my mind wander. It drifted off back to two weeks ago. Again… but I allowed it to. Not that it would hurt to remember…

**Flashback:**

Allena and Kanda had just come back from a mission, and were both exhausted. The normal coming-back-from-long-missions routine was refreshing after all those weeks on the front line. The dinner Jerry had cooked for her was splendid and had been consumed within ten minutes. Nobody gave her looks or told her to slow down, they knew it wouldn't affect her and that they would have a pissed off Allena telling them very scornfully to mind their own business. When dinner was over, she went to her room, right next to Kanda's, and headed straight to the shower. Getting out, she wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel. She went to her wardrobe, half-filled with clothes from shopping trips with Lenalee. She picked out a pair of black leggings and an oversized multicolored tee. She took a belt and wrapped it around her waist, then took her black trench coat and draped it over the outfit. After hastily pulling on her Exorcist boots, she went to Lenalee's room, where she knew she would find the girl before her usual lunch hour coffee handout.

**3 hours later (still in flashback):**

Lenalee's golem started to go off. She frowned at it, muttering that she told Komui not to call her today. She excused herself to connect it to a phone while Allena browsed around the shops, looking for a restaurant. She entered a hub called 'The Old Haunt'. She sat there, shopping bags on either side of her, looking at the menu, when Lenalee came in, a slight frown on her face. It turned out that she had a mission and had to leave after lunch. The two had a filling meal, teamed with uncannily huge desserts that could just about rival Jerry's. The two female exorcists reached the Order and dropped off the bags of shopping. The said good-bye and Lenalee went to her brother's office. Allena went to her room, but finding nothing to do, she went in search of Kanda, hoping he would find time to fulfill his promise of sparring with her, so she changed into her training outfit (a half-sleeved black shirt with black slacks). When she didn't find him in the training room, she went to his room, where she found him coming out of the shower the second time that day. He had on black slacks, but he left his long black hair open to dry, and he wore no shirt. Allena smiled and opened the door further. She glanced at the clock, it read 7 p.m. Kanda, sensing movement, turned toward the door to find her, smiling, leaning on the doorway.

"Hey" He said, lackadaisical, and turned away from her. She grabbed a hair tie from his dressing table and started to pull her long hair into a ponytail. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and smiled. She had been growing out her hair since she had arrived here and it now reached the end of her rib cage.

"Hi…" she trailed off, "Any chance you have some spare time to spar?" she asked, and let go of her hair, now a neat ponytail.

He turned to her and smirked.

**Two hours later (still in flashback... urgh...):**

A blur of black and white. That was all bystanders saw. The swords had been long abandoned; it was now technically a fist fight. People cheered for Allena, not wanting the usual result of Kanda winning. There were moments where people _really did_ think that Kanda was going to lose, and moments where Allena was about to fall and lose, but both were not only stubborn people, but proud warriors. They had actually attracted quite a crowd, people coming from all over HQ, from the science team to nurses (who were there to make sure no one got hurt, though there weren't any guarantees).

Kanda punched, Allena blocked, he jumped toward her, she threw him over her shoulder and tried to punch his shoulder, and he dodged and grabbed her wrist. She twisted and yanked her hand back. Throwing a punch toward her, he fought her toward a wall, finally touching it when he grabbed her punch and pushed her against it. The couple stood there for a second, and the audience was silent in Allena's comeback. But she made none. She looked into the cobalt eyes of her lover and closed the space between them to deliver a kiss to Kanda's lips. He eventually responded, hesitant at first, but growing more and more passionate. The room was silent for a moment, people not sure whether to cheer or walk away (some even had the intention to take snaps ;D), but after some indecision, there was clapping and a hell lot of wolf whistling going on. People started to clear out when the kiss became a little too deep to even occur in public. When everyone had left the training room, the couple broke apart, only to catch their breath. Allena smiled a cheeky smile, biting one side of her bottom lip.

"Catch me if you can" she whispered into his ear. She started to sprint away from the training hall to their rooms, which had a big sliding door between them. If they wanted it to look like two different rooms, all they had to do was slide it closed. If they felt like sharing a bit more room, it would be opened, and the rooms would look like one. It took less than a split second for Kanda to race her to the rooms. He caught up with her midway, but didn't bother to stop the race. When they reached the rooms, the doors were open, not unusual; the inhabitants of the Order often left their doors ajar. They trusted each other like family and treated the building like their own house. Here Kanda ended up being a step behind Allena by closing the door with a _SLAM_ and tackled her to her bed, right on top of her. Breathing hard and smiling, she turned around and kissed him once again. Her hands went behind his neck as she deepened the kiss. She started to turn them around, wanting to be on top. But before that could happen he carefully pulled out her hair tie and let her long, soft locks flow around. Her hands were fumbling with the buttons on his jacket, but finally managed to open it.

_Hmm_, Kanda thought, _why so keen today?_

His pony tail was starting to slip, so Allena pulled it out. He started to slip up the cloth of her tee, exposing bare ivory skin. His hands roamed it, tracing circles. She shivered, adding to his pleasure. In response, she unbuttoned his shirt. He turned so that her back was again on the bed. The flaps of his shirt opened to reveal a toned, muscular chest. Allena let her hands roam that chest, touching everything. In the meantime she hadn't noticed Kanda taking off her tee until he tossed it to her right. She slipped the shirt off his shoulders, and their kiss was brought so deep that she felt a fire start to flame in the pit of her stomach.

His hands played with the ribbon on her slacks, the only thing keeping the clothing on her, and she realized what was going to happen. This had happened many times before, but all at times where pure bliss was the most pushing factor to lead her to do... _that_… but now she was perfectly aware of what was happening. Going completely against what her brain told her, she acted on what she really wanted. She slowly started to slip out of her slacks, painfully slowly, a smirk fixed on her face, eyes narrowed slightly. It was too much, too much for Kanda. He diverted his attention to her pure white neck, biting and sucking to his pleasure. His hands went behind her neck, the other one going down to the slacks to pull them off, and his lips on hers. One of her hands went to his belt, the other resting on his back, playing with his long, raven hair. The hand on the belt unfastened it as fast as she could, sliding the belt from the pants he was wearing. She slipped them off him and tossed them to a place in the room unknown to either.

"Shall we?" he asked, his baritone voice husky.

She smiled softly, "We shall"

Somehow, all was removed and Allena's lips went to Kanda's collarbone, experimentally licking. Kanda shuddered, and Allena enjoyed every shake. She bit down, and Kanda couldn't hold out anymore. He went for it. Allena's breath hitched, but then sighed contently. She wrapped a leg around his waist, and he pulled out. He took her other leg and caressed her thigh, looking at her. She had a smile on her face, and then lifted her head to kiss him, white hair a curtain behind, asking for more when her hands roamed his back. He went in, and out halfway and in again. Allena shuddered, her hand pulling slightly pressing his head, the other going lower to ghostly caress his thigh. She lifted her head more, pushing Kanda to sit on his legs, hers wrapped around his waist. He went again, this time hitting the spot. By now both were starting to reach their climaxes. But the lust was just increasing more and more. She lowered her head to his neck, and bit down on a spot. He buried his face in her hair cherishing the smell of lavender. She rolled her head back and he lowered her back onto the bed again. For what felt like so long, they took it slow, unlike before, where it was frenzied. The thrusts and pulls, the moans, the love bites. Kanda pushed in one more time, then decided to surprise his lover a bit. He thrust in and out fastly, hotly, the moans coming from Allena turning him on all the more. Her nails dug into his back, she grinded against him for a few seconds, creating more friction. She licked her lips before crashing them once more unto Kanda's. Faster and at the same time slower, they were enjoying it thoroughly. Finally at his climax from a rather loud moan from Allena, he released into her, and the hot, lusty fire within her was quenched. Her breath hitched, and for a second, she didn't dare breathe. He was now lying next to her, both covered in a thin layer of sweat, breathing.

"Yuu…" she whispered. He turned his head to her in surprise.

"I love you."

He usually replied with a grunt or a kiss, being too shy to say it, but this time…

"I love you too"

Those words. They had finally come out of his mouth. She smiled. Those were the words she had wanted to hear for so long. He had only said them once, at the beginning of their relationship.

She smiled, and kissed him once again. Then, with a tired and content sigh, she laid her head on his arm and closed her eyes. Little did she know that he stayed awake long enough to know she was asleep, then lifted her inside the blankets.

**End Flashback:**

**Allena's POV:**

There was something flying around my head, trying to get me to snap out of my daydream. I looked up, and there was Timcampy. I smiled softly, but my smile slipped off when I remembered that I had to help the science team pack their papers. I groaned inwardly, hoping nothing went wrong. _No point hoping, or even praying_ I thought, _something bad is going to happen…_

Upon reaching Lab 5, all I saw was chaos. Scientists and newbies were all running all over the place, waving papers and packing boxes of bottles with multicolored liquids in them. Garbage bins all around were overflowing. The first thing I thought of doing was getting a ton of garbage bags and emptying up the bins, until Reever walked up to me. "Allena! Hello! What brings you here?"

"Hi Reever, just thought I could help out here. Any tasks in mind for me?" I smiled brightly. The Australian thought for a moment before bringing me to a couple of tables with papers on them, asking me to go through them and sort them out. I saw a newbie there, whom I didn't know the name of, marking boxes like 'Test Results' and 'Official Documents', then he got a big garbage bag and taped it the table, and kept crumpling up papers and dumping them in there. I stood over the table and began to sort through a stack of papers that looked decades old. Picking up the first one, I put in a box. I heaved a sigh; this was going to be a long afternoon.

**About an hour later…**

**Allena's POV:**

Timcampy was beside me, snoozing, something I was about to do right about this second. I now understood why the science team was always lagging behind and begging for coffee breaks. This work was as boring as _hell_! Suddenly the golem was buzzing, flying like a tornado around my head. I caught him, shaking the drowsiness out of my eyes. The newbie beside me had long fallen face first into his stack of work. Timcampy buzzed once more, before Komui's voice spoke out, loud and clear.

"Allena Walker, please report to my office immediately, a mission has been assigned to you."

I did a silent dance, and then dashed off to see Komui.

The second I entered his office, he ran to me and began to hug me, shrieking that he hadn't seen me in sooooooo long and all sorts of rubbish like that. I pried him off me, and after a while, I managed to get him back to his desk, and he started to brief me on the mission. Just when he was about to tell me _where_ it was, the door opened. I turned, and my eyes widened.

I saw someone I thought I would never see again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

OK guys, I need help.

This scene was _incredibly DIFFICULT_ to write. No, I've never written a scene like that, hopefully, I won't have to in the next two weeks… but let's see where my imagination takes me…

You're all probs gonna have to read another steamy scene soon… sigh... God I'm crazy…. I need coffee…

Kanda wasn't too OOC for Lenalee right? I mean, I know I made him lack his usual get-to-the-point-or-I'll-kill-you attitude, but that was Lenalee we are talking about. Considers her his little sister, and is thus a little protective and calmer when it comes to her wellbeing.

And I just remembered…

I got a review from someone who didn't have an account, telling me that when it comes to hair color, genetics don't work like that…..

Seriously, I really appreciate the fact that you told me (cuz I really didn't know) but I'm still gonna keep it that way cuz …..

I've never seen it on FF

It's something new, so I decided to try it…

It's really cool…!

Anyways, I hope you all loved this chapter, cuz I don't… :(  
I really need reviews telling me it was alright, not a total flop…

Btw, if u think that IT WAS a total flop… tell me but try and tone it down a bit cuz I'm bad at taking flames the easy way… :)

**_Author-chan runs after Thor_**

**Lavi: I think she's lost it**

**Kanda: she never had it, Baka**

**Lenalee: Kanda! Stop insulting!**

**Allen: Unless he doesn't have the brain capacity to store anything more than insults in that pretty little head of his...**

**Kanda: shut up and die, Moyashi.**

**Cue fight begins...**

Until next chapter, CHAW! :D


	5. Chapter 5: A Reunion Never Expected

Allena Walker's Man's Name is Yuu Kanda

Chapter 5: A Reunion Never Expected…

Hi all! :D

Firstly, i know its incredibly short, but yeah... sorry 'bout that, but that was all an hour's worth of work :D

Secondly, I know this is really the earliest I've ever posted a chapter, but I just couldn't resist stopping where I stopped. :D

Thirdly, HAPPY NEW YEARS (again) EVERYONE! :D :D :D

* * *

**Allena's POV:**

I saw someone I thought I would never see again.

So many things had changed, but I could still tell it was the same person.

The hair was different, and something had happened to her face, the face I used to wish I had, so pretty and flawless.

But she was here. She was really here…

Annie.

Before anyone knew what was happening, I abandoned Komui's desk and practically _ran_ to her. I ran into her, threw my arms around her, and didn't care what gravity did. Except for the fact that it landed Annie on her back. My arms still around her neck, she lifted herself on her elbows, looking at my face, and then a huge smile broke out. She slung an arm around me and let herself fall back to the ground near the door with a 'thump'.

"Okaa-san…." I murmured. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Okaa-san?" Komui asked, completely confused. "That is your mother?"

I got up, off Annie, and helped her up. I slung an arm around her shoulders, a big smile on my face, and turned to Komui.

"No no! Komui, Lenalee, meet my cousin, Annie!"

* * *

Heheheh, hey

Hope u all liked it. I might stop writing chap 6 soon; cuz today is New Years, sooo yeah…

But its only 5:25 ;D

Until next chapter, which will probably be soon,

CHAWWW! :D


	6. Chapter 6:The Crying Girl in the Shadows

Chapter 6: Allena Walker's Man's Name is Yuu Kanda

The Crying Girl in the Shadows

Hey guys, I just need to say something super fast…

You know how in the last chapter it said: "Komui, Lenalee, meet my cousin, Annie _Walke_r"?

Ya, plz plz…. IGNORE THAT! It's supposed to be "…Meet my cousin _**Annie**_"

There is a whole story and I just messed it up by not thinking and typing that!

Soo…. Gomenesai… plz ignore that and forgive that mistake.

I've changed it, so future readers won't get confused, but for those of you who _**are**_confused… sorry man…

**Disclaimer (that I haven't done since 1****st**** chapter): I don't own DGM; otherwise Timcampy would still be alive :'(**

On with me story:

* * *

**Allena's POV:**

"No no! Komui, Lenalee, meet my cousin, Annie!"

A silence, then:

"She's your cousin?"

"Why do you call her Okaa-san, Allena?"

"I can _totally_ see the resemblance!"

"Cousins?!"

Scientists who were never there, now seemed to be popping out of nowhere like weasels from their holes.

Annie stood there, her grip around me tightening. It had been ten years, but I could still tell what she was feeling. She was nervous, scared. I looked at her, worried.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to tell them off for you?" I whispered. Annie just looked at me, a slow grateful smile spreading across her delicate face. She nodded slightly and I returned with a cheeky smile.

"Cover your ears…" I whispered. I only had a glance of her confused face before smirking and looking to the big crowd that had gathered in Komui's office.

"HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled into the crowd. The sudden silence was deafening compared to the excited, noisy chatter a second ago.

"Thank you" I added, as an afterthought.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Annie, my cousin. I call her Annie-Okaa-san because even though she is only a year older than me, she took care of me and was like a mother to me before we got separated at a carnival around ten years ago." I looked to Annie, remembering that day.

Some people around me had pity or a sudden sadness on their faces, so I quickly added,

"But she's here now! As a…" I trailed off, not really knowing how she got here or why she was here.

"As a new Exorcist!" she completed for me. I stared at her as cheers erupted from all around. I was happy, of course, but shocked, scared, and incredulous as well.

Annie, who I remember used to hide from _spiders_, is going to be an exorcist? But, but… what if she got hurt? What if she wasn't suited for the battle field? I didn't realize the slow drain of noise until I was back outside Komui's office. Annie shut the door quietly and turned to me, smiling brightly. She had led me out while the scientists chatted and spread the word of a new exorcist. I looked at her, and then she threw her arms around me.

"Allena…. I've missed you so!" I hugged her back tightly. Pushing her back slightly, I inspected her face, noting happily she still had the bright glow of an excited six-year-old. Her blueish-gray eyes looked into my own ones silently, as if they were begging me to ask her about her travels. I, of course, obliged.

"Okaa-san! Tell me AALLLLLLL about your travels! How did you find this place? How did you know where I was?" My questions tumbled on and on. I didn't know I had been leading her back to my room until she flopped on my bed and stretched, smiling, while I was still wondering how _on Earth_ she had found me. I told her about how I had been searching for her, following my gut feeling that she had traveled to another country, probably with her thinking _**I**_ had traveled there.

(A/N: See? They really are family! My sisters and I always get these gut feelings about each other. Sigh… we triplets are _**mad**_…)

"Well…" She started with a grin on her face. She jumped up, crossed her legs, the flopped her bum back onto the bed, "Where do I start?"

**A long, long, **_**long**_** time later:**

**Allena's POV:**

The grins stayed on both our faces while she told of her adventures to France, Italy, and a hell lotta other places.

Brazil, Nigeria, Haiti, France, Germany, Italy, Middle East, Djibouti, you name it, she's been there.

We sat for a while, teasing my German, and _in_ walked Kanda. He stared blankly at Annie, then at me, then at Annie, back at me, then tilted his _oh so slightly_, silently asking me for a private word. I looked over to Annie; she had a knowing smile on her face.

"Have fun with your boyfriend" She teased-whispered, standing up and leaving the room. No sooner had she left the room that Kanda was on the bed.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked flatly, leaning down to re-tie his boots.

"Kanda! You can't go streaming curses wherever you go!" I said, playfully swatting his arm. "That," I continued, "Is my cousin"

His actions stopped abruptly, then he turned to me fully, "You have a cousin?" he asked, bewildered.

"Sigh… long story, Yuu"

"…I've got time…" he said slowly, curiosity taking the best of him.

And so Annie stayed just outside the doorway, for how long, she didn't know, listening to Allena's version of the 10-year-old tale, tears brimming helplessly in her beautiful blue-gray eyes, as scientists and staff alike passed her, not noticing the crying girl in the shadows

* * *

Jezuz I'm so sorry guys…. After new years I completely forgot about this! I swear I'm sorry! Term 2 of school has been so hectic, and last Friday was sports day, and I'm sore all over…. So yeah… and I have two foreign language exams in the next week and I haven't even started the foreign language paper due Monday…. I'm screwed, I know, but maybe that's what reminded me of this story…

And I know this chapter is crap… I literally wrote in two hours, with no editing… and my cousins have come over for the weekend…. So I probably won't get any other work done this weekend and I'll get detention on Monday, so yeah…. Reviews would be absolutely cheer this author up :)

Please?

Until next chapter, Lover-chan


End file.
